


英年早婚

by ototori



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ototori/pseuds/ototori
Summary: 近乎平行世界的原著剧情假设，海贼关系甜腻（？剧情傻白烂。海贼版拉斯维加斯闪婚梗( >×▪)
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco
Kudos: 5





	英年早婚

马尔科有个未婚夫。  
字面意思的未婚夫，是的，马尔科和一个人订婚了。而现在，他的未婚夫正在莫比迪克号上扔下深水炸弹。  
“请问，我什么时候才可以娶我的‘未婚夫’呢？”红发船长笑得灿烂地发问。  
等等？是他幻听了吗？  
白胡子一番队队长掏了掏耳朵，好像不敢相信自己听见了什么。  
“救命之恩，自当以身相许。”香克斯憋着笑，请求着白胡子。“您说对吗？老——爷——子……”  
随着新任四皇那句半路改口的老爷子一出，莫比迪克半船的人都几乎同时做了同一个动作——捂住嘴巴，他们的心脏刚才实在有些跃跃欲跳了。  
刚才红发那家伙绝对想叫老爹吧！！  
“马尔科，你的想法呢？”酌饮着香克斯专门送过来的和之国清酒，白胡子出乎寻常的淡定，甚至问询的话里还有几分调侃自家儿子的意味，他当然也记起了十年前的旧事。  
当时，头发还没有完全变白的战国难得一见的一通电话打到白胡子船上，电话虫极力拟态着主人压抑着怒气的质问：“白胡子，你们要包庇罗杰残党吗？”  
“嗯？”纽盖特不知道海军这一指责是为什么，他和罗杰的关系又远又近，多年以来是敌亦是友，包庇一词从何说起？  
“你儿子什么时候和罗杰船上的红发小鬼有了姻缘？”  
被这突然的消息说得一愣的白胡子看了周围一圈听见声音围了上来的儿子们，甚至还伸指数了数，才恍然反应过来少了平时嘻嘻哈哈又爱上天的小儿子。  
“马尔科吗？”  
“我的下属说，你的小鸟儿子当时说海军要抓他的未婚夫归案，得看白胡子同不同意。我怎么不知道白胡子什么时候和罗杰海贼团联姻了？”  
“我怎么不知道什么时候我的儿子喜欢谁还需要和海军报备了？” **白** · _虽_ _然 不知道发生了什么_· **胡** · _但我儿子就是大海最自由的_ · **子** 立马反声呛了过去。  
“白胡子，你这是承认要包庇罗杰家的小鬼了？”  
“如果他真的是我儿子的心上人的话。”  
“……”战国被坦率承认的白胡子噎了一下，一时竟没办法回复什么。彼时白胡子海贼团正慢慢走向巅峰，在大海上隐隐已成一股极大势力，当时的战国并不想直接和他爆发冲突，于是便草草挂断了这一通电话。  
白胡子在挂断电话之后反而没了刚才的从容，皱了皱眉头，打着马尔科的电话虫，他需要马尔科赶紧回个消息，但是电话虫噗类噗类叫了许久都没有应答。  
而另一边，被白胡子记挂着的马尔科此刻压根没空管被自己扔在宾馆的电话虫，趁着海军被暂时唬住，他抓着香克斯的肩头匆匆从窗台飞走，还能记得一起捞走遮蔽的什么东西已经是理智上为了避免明日伟大航路八卦头条是“伟大航路又一奇景：大鸟带着裸男飞越大海？！”  
可惜他的“乘客”并没有珍惜他那颗体贴的心，一直在叽歪乱叫乱动，真的吵得想让人把他扔到大海里喂海王类。  
似乎他的心声已经大到可以被外界所感知，下面的红发小鬼突然开始发出威胁：“马尔科，你要是要敢扔我进大海，我就从大海游泳去世界经济报拉横幅爆料白胡子海贼团的不死鸟前脚定亲后脚就要谋杀亲夫啊啊啊啊——”  
360度上下翻转到几乎蓝色火羽要被舞成一个圆之后，连续高速翻转俯冲又抬升，搭乘不死鸟的未来四皇，现在不成体面地吐得一塌糊涂……  
谋杀亲夫？  
哔哔叫着的不死鸟听到这四个字愈加愤怒，故事应该从他好人没有好报开始说起。  
后世会有无数的人传颂已故海贼王如何一言开启大海贼时代的场景，马尔科想，但是传奇故事里不会记叙一个十五岁的小孩儿怎么失魂落魄想冲向海军行刑台的时刻，行刑后不久海军旋即把罗杰的尸体高悬着，并不是打算当诱饵诱捕罗杰残党，只是为了宣告和世界政府做对的人会有什么下场罢了。  
海贼的人生都在刀口舔血，会有什么身后事早在出海那一天就做好了觉悟。  
所以为什么那个从小在海贼船长大的人还会想不明白呢。  
双眼血红的红发小鬼不知道从哪里捡起一把刀，看样子就要冲过去。  
一只喜欢光的飞蛾扑向灯火，被火烧死，再正常不过的事了不是吗？  
马尔科想自己会哀悼的，他会短暂哀悼一个单纯的十五岁小“海贼”。  
可是红发停了下来，小小的身影从快跑到快走到越来越慢，最后几乎是完全不走了，低垂的头看不清表情，被雨淋湿的衬衫哒哒地往下滴水，润湿了脚下一小片土地。  
红发放弃了送死。  
红发一个人在漫无目的地乱走。  
红发和那个红鼻子小鬼分道扬镳了。  
马尔科其实并不知道自己跟着一个不能称之为敌船的人一个半小时到底是为什么，或许只是好奇，或许只是想见证未能成长起来的敌手？  
他的父亲曾在他某一次倒酒的时候问过他长大之后想不想自己下船成为一个独立的海贼船长？在他摇头之前，醉得有点糊涂的父亲大笑地说着：“如果将来你们这群小鬼都要下船了，大海可就热闹了，注意那个红发的小鬼，人小鬼大的，和罗杰那家伙还有几分相像……说不定啊……”  
那时的老爹并没有说完那句说不定是什么，只是突然合起了眼，像是睡着了一样。  
“马尔科，你有钱吗？”  
“有，啊？”条件反射回答了问题的马尔科才惊觉自己在走神回忆的时候，红发小鬼竟然往他藏身的地方走了过来，还问着他有没有钱？什么时候这家伙的见闻色又进步了吗？红红眼睛的小鬼，声音还有点哑，但是却发现了一直隐蔽气息的跟踪者。  
说不定这小子真的是个人才。  
或许老爹想说的是这个吗？  
“我想喝酒但是没有钱。”还没有他高的小朋友仰头看着他栖身的树，“马尔科请我喝酒吧。”  
所以这就是为什么他和红发小鬼此刻正坐在酒馆里。  
吧台几乎垒满了红发一口气点满的酒，那家伙在点酒之前还笑得贼兮兮地说：“马尔科你啊刚刚赚了笔大的吧，我知道的哟，恭喜悬赏金又会提升了哦。”  
这话有点熟悉，像是几年前他们闲暇的时候互相攀比报纸上两团谁占的大新闻更多，那个时候，眼睛亮晶晶的小鬼用手圈着一版，二版，三版，画了个超大的圈，宣布着：“将来我要占那么大的地方。”‘真这样，想想到时候会有多少海军来追着你打吧。’年长几岁已经可以上战场的马尔科心底暗笑着。  
虽然有些吃惊红发的情报从何而来，但是马尔科并没有否认，还默许了这一次的“敲诈”。  
两个人喝着酒由香克斯开启着话题，他提及了自己在罗杰海贼团解散之后去了奥哈拉想看知识之树，原本只是想找寻最好的环游世界起点，却看见了屠魔令，看见了点在地图的消失……  
“你知道神之谷吗？”  
“你知道其实北极极光……”  
“你知道霸王色其实吓海王类挺有用的……”  
马尔科时而点点头，时而插个三两句话，更多的时候他在听着，眼前的红发总是会让他摸不到套路，在他以为对方悲伤失智的时候红发表现出没有失去警惕；在他以为对方已经收拾好心伤的时候又开始糟践自己，混着喝的酒，度数高得马尔科怀疑自己那没有高温的火放过去也会燃起来。  
“喂，别这样喝了。”马尔科抓住还想够酒的手，拉过来低声地警告着：“这里没有你的同伴，人多眼杂的，别醉死了。”  
“哦？你呢？”带着稚气的脸颊染上一层薄薄的酒色，眼尾没有消散的红艳得像勾过的眼影，红发歪着头问他。  
太近了，像是在诱惑什么，或许是他也喝得太多才会有心跳过快的错觉。  
趁着他愣住，红发竟然又喝了一口，重重灌下。  
“我说……唔。”  
嘴对嘴灌过来的酒，苦得很，不是马尔科会喜欢的口味。  
近在咫尺的眼睛闭着，像是在享受亲吻爱人的感觉。  
所以他就应该掐死红发小鬼，掐死这个擅自吐酒到别人嘴里的混蛋。  
“马尔科——”已经过了变声期的小鬼，声音竟然开始有了几分成年人的低沉，只除了干的事不像是成年人，哪有主动喝酒的成年人还会扁着嘴说：“这酒不好喝。”的，说完竟然还要继续喝。  
不行，最后的清明意识提醒着他也快要断片了，周边没有可靠的人不仅是说红发还有他自己。残留的意识让马尔科拖着已经半晕死过去的香克斯，跌跌撞撞地进了最近的小旅馆，滚上那猛一压上俩大男人就吱呀作响的床。  
呃哇~  
趴在一边的红发在吐了。  
‘这小鬼得自己赔钱，没钱就抓海王类在码头照斤卖……’马尔科在脑海里想着，然后喉头越来越翻涌的酸涩告诉着他，呕吐具有传染性。  
吐完舒服许多的马尔科抹了抹嘴，发现旁边的香克斯不知什么时候停下了呕吐，反而像是发现了什么似的很是兴奋，手里举着一只电话虫。  
那只电话虫越看，马尔科越觉得眼熟，往怀里探了几探，确定了。“喂，那是我的，还给我。”  
“马尔科，你知道电话虫还可以往回拨的吗？你看，摁这个壳上的花纹就可以往回拨号了……”  
电话虫拨号向来只有顺时针拨号才能接通信号，不知香克斯是怎么就解锁了反拨，完全倒着摁居然打通了？电话虫在噗类噗类地叫着，像是打去了哪里。  
“您好，欢迎致电拉斯维加斯公证中心，本司为您提供海贼悬赏代领中介、海贼谈判中立场所，海贼藏宝图鉴定……”一个机械女声介绍着业务，香克斯和马尔科却两两相觑，两家的家长并没有告诉他们这是什么，都很稀奇。  
“……海贼法典公证请按＃号键，挂断请按星号键，重听请摁0……”  
“这个海贼法典公证是什么？”相对于马尔科只是发出疑惑之语的好奇心，香克斯则是能动手就绝不BB，他直接摁下了＃。  
“喂，你干什么！！”  
“试一下才知道是什么嘛。”  
他们的争吵没有继续下去，就听见刚才的女声询问着：“您好，请问您是单独办理业务呢？还是两个人一起办理业务？”  
“两人。”香克斯飞快地拉着马尔科下水。  
“两人归属海贼团是？”  
“白胡子海贼团和罗杰……”香克斯的声音突然低了下来。  
“请问两人是否交换过信物？”对面的人声没有一丝停顿，继续稳定地询问信息。  
交换信物？互换礼物吗？  
马尔科想了想自己似乎的确和红发小鬼交换过礼物，看着突然难过起来的香克斯也没打断这通电话，于是马尔科也开口说着：“酒心巧克力和羽毛梳理油。”  
接下来的对答并不多久，对面女声在说完：“核实电话虫频段来自白胡子海贼团，信息属实，申请通过。”之后直接扔下了个爆炸消息。  
“恭喜二位新婚快乐。”  
“哈？”X2  



End file.
